A power supply may refer to an electronic device that supplies electrical energy to an electrical load. A power supply may convert one form of electrical energy to another form, and may be referred to as an electric power converter. Some power supplies are discrete, stand-alone devices, while other power supplies are built into larger devices. For example, a power supply may supply power to a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a tablet computer, a mobile phone, or another type of device that requires electrical power to operate.